


Sighing

by WahlBuilder



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, M/M, Making Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Zach and Sean finally spend time with each other, the way they want to.





	Sighing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Modlisznik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modlisznik/gifts).



> You are an Evil Enabler, Mo.

“Zach,” Sean sighs. “Zach, Zach…”

Zach always thought his full name is a mouthful, and sometimes some people complain about it and mangle it in different ways.

He prefers it when people call him “Zach”. It’s easier.

(“Захарушка”, that’s only on Anton, and curse him for that but it makes something flip in Zach’s stomach. Anton doesn’t only make an effort — he goes _beyond_ that.

Connor does that, too.)

Sean pronouncing his name in full always did something to Zach, too. Sean makes it sound so effortless and yet meaningful. Like it’s not a burden at all, and yet needs to be respected.

It always makes him feel singled out in a good way, and surrounded by the pocket of—

“Zach…”

This is how he dies. With Sean breathing his name against his lips.

“Sean.” It slips so easily, too, and he almost adds “Master”, but thinks it’s inappropriate, or, wait, maybe it is, it would be so—

Sean scrapes his teeth over his earlobe (the mangled one, the torn, the—), places a soft kiss under his ear, and Zach’s toes curl and he…

“Zach.”

So soft. The “ch” just a sigh, not a harsh, dry click. He runs his palms up Sean’s back, naked, muscles moving, old scars a mystery. Sean’s bodyglove is pushed halfway down his body, and he’s pale, very pale in the darkness, like…

Sean lifts his head. “Is something wrong?” There is a slight frown, at his mouth, his forehead, and Zach slides a hand up his back, his neck, over his face, the lines familiar, traced with gaze so many times — and now he can finally, _finally_ touch and his fingers tremble a little, and sparks dance over them.

But Sean doesn’t move away, only tilts his face into his palm, and kisses his hand. He has dry lips, but that’s good, too. Reminding Zach that this is real, this is happening, like so many times he—

“Nobody can take this away from us,” Sean murmurs. His voice, his _voice_ that carries so much power even when quiet, it is different now, in some way Zach can’t describe. Intimate. Close. Just for Zach.

Sean sits up, on his knees over Zach, broad, powerful even like this, without armor, the curve of his shoulders — and the scars, so, so _many_ of them. Sean is still holding his hand, and he brings it to his chest where Zach can feel his heartbeat…

Racing.

Racing like mad.

Sean’s chest rising and falling with his breathing, pushing against Zach’s hand and away from it — and that fluttering heart.

Sean’s regal face — and that fluttering heart.

Zach swallows.

He runs his hand, slowly, down Sean’s chest. Sean presses his palms into Zach’s thighs, curling over him slightly, shifting his weight, pinning Zach down, but… Ah, but grounding him, too. Zach is here, and Sean is here, and they are…

“Zach.”

There are nail scars, and those from shrapnel (he never asked, he never asked, he will never ask because it’s too terrible, the world without Sean, even the thought of it is—), and a mole getting a swipe at him, and burns, and…

He comes to his senses only when his hand touches the bodyglove pooled at Sean’s waist. He rubs a scar on Sean’s right hip, pale and ragged.

Sean is beautiful.

“You think so?”

His gaze snaps up, and Sean has a brow quirked, and it’s somehow not the same as usual, and Zach’s ears and neck burn because he said that aloud.

It is reassuring that this doesn’t change the important things: Sean quirking his brow, Sean… being Sean. (It reassures him that what they had before wasn’t a lie either.)

(They are meant to be.)

“Yes,” he murmurs when he remembers what Sean has just asked. “Mas—”

Both brows rise, and Zach turns his head and tries to smother himself in a pillow.

“You like it.”

He closes his eyes for good measure.

Sean strokes his thighs, pressing firmly, and, Shadow, his weight, his…

Sean’s hand cupping Zach through his pants.

Sparks cascade down his body as he gasps, and he hears a low chuckle and knows his fate is sealed when Sean leans to him (stroking him stro—) and purrs, “That is very useful to know. _Zach_.”


End file.
